


Mysterious Flowers

by TheRookBook



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Abduction, Eventual Chenford, Lucy has a stalker, Protective!Tim, Realization of Feelings, Tumblr request, chenford, mature-ish content in the last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRookBook/pseuds/TheRookBook
Summary: Lucy has a stalker. At first, she didn't think anything of it or tell anyone. When Tim finds out...well...
Comments: 78
Kudos: 308





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!  
> This was sent in via Tumblr!  
> I have an inkling to want to continue this story! I don't know...Let me know what you think! Do you want to see more?? Let me know!!   
> I do not own The Rookie or any of the show's characters!   
> Mature content in the last chapter! 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr @therookiebook!

At first, it all started as little notes left for her at the desk or a random flower delivery waiting for her at the station. Lucy didn’t think anything of it. People sent stuff to officers all the time. One-time John had a lady bring him a muffin basket after he saved her life. She thought it was cute at first until the woman turned out to be a full-fledged stalker grieving the loss of her husband. This wasn’t like that.  
  
She didn’t know who it was or why they were doing it, but Lucy didn’t think it was anything to tell anyone. For all, she knew it was her former training officer playing an elaborate prank on her. She had suspected him at first until he made a comment one morning about her ‘boyfriend’ was taking things too far if he sent her flowers every Tuesday morning at nine on the dot.  
  
It was just flowers for a while. Every Tuesday morning, she would be called to the desk after rollcall for her flowers. The delivery man never giving her the name of the sender just handing her the flowers and disappearing out the door.  
  
Then the cards started showing up. Little notes and poems were handwritten on the little cards nestled into the flowers. It was little love notes that to any other woman would be flattering and adorable, but to Lucy, each note sends a shiver down her spine. At first, they were harmless just gushing comments about her hair or her outfit the day before. Then they turned darker. Promises of what would happen if she took a lover. Promises that she would someday be his. He wouldn’t stop until Lucy Chen was his. She would take those cards and shove them in her pocket before anyone else could read them. She would discard them without prying eyes around her.  
  
One morning after a date with Emmett, Lucy found her tires slashed. She looked around frantically trying to spot anyone suspicious. Someone was watching her. Watching her every move and in LA that could be anyone. Lucy had to call Tim and ask for a ride to the station. She could have called anyone else, but just being around him calmed her nerves. When he asked why she needed a ride, Lucy lied saying her car would not start.  
  
Then there was a night a couple of weeks later that Lucy found a card tucked under her windshield wiper. Inside was a message saying they were sorry about having to slash her tires, but she had been warned. The next time it would be worse. They also noticed the new guy she was hanging around. The other cop. Her former training officer. He didn’t appreciate her putting barriers between them. He just wanted to love her and make her his.  
  
She felt her blood run cold as she read over the words again and again. She needed to tell someone before something else happened.  
  
“Chen,” she heard a voice call loudly behind her.  
  
Lucy jumped turning around in a flash. She tucked the card behind her back as she turned around to face him. “Tim.”  
  
His brow furrowed as he stepped closer to her. He could always read her like a book. They knew each other so well. Too well at times. “You okay,” he asked seeing her frazzled expression, her eyes wide in fear as she turned towards him. He didn’t miss her heavy swallow before she nodded her head. “You sure?”  
  
“Yeah,” she said nodding again. “Just a long day you know? I think I’m going to head home. Have a goodnight Tim,” she rushed out climbing into her car quickly and driving away.  
  
Tim stood there in front of his truck. His mind wondering why she was in such a hurry to leave. Most night they would stand outside just catching up on the day. Most days she rode with Jackson, but some days she rode with him. He had finally gotten the promotion and luckily it allowed him to stay at Mid-Wilshire as a patrol sergeant which he was thankful for. He had been at this station for thirteen years and he knew most of the officers. It was also where Lucy was, and he wanted to be right there beside her.  
He thought about following her to her apartment to make sure everything was really okay. He knew she lived alone now that Jackson had moved out a couple of months ago. He decided that was what he was going to do. Seeing her so frazzled made his gut churn the wrong way. It reminded him of their first time riding together after the kidnapping. He didn’t want her to feel like that again.  
  
Tim climbed in his truck and made the short drive to her apartment. He lived fifteen minutes in the other direction, but he needed to make sure she was okay. He parked behind her little unreliable orange car when he arrived. His eyes catching the silhouette of a man standing on the other side of the road, his back to Tim as he climbed out of his truck.  
He entered the building quickly and climbed the stairs even quicker. He pounded on her door probably waking up other tenants as he did so. There was no way she had already gone to sleep. He raised his hand to knock again when the door flew open revealing an even more frazzled Lucy than he saw earlier.  
  
“Tim,” she said surprised, a tint of relief in her tone. “What are you doing here?”  
  
He leveled her with a single look. He could see the nerves that reflected in her features. He didn’t miss how her eyes swept everything around him almost as if she was watching out for someone. “Are you sure you’re okay?”  
  
“Yeah,” she replied quickly. Too quick for his liking. “If you came all the way over here to ask the same question as earlier you wasted your time. You should really get going,” she said trying to close the door on him.  
  
His hand smacked against the door before she could close it all the way. He brushed past her and into the apartment uninvited. His eyes scanned the area looking for whatever it was making her so jumpy. His eyes landed on many little white cards from the cards scattered on her kitchen island along with several other cards.  
  
“Tim. No,” she said as he started over to the mess on the counter. “It’s nothing,” she tried to downplay.  
  
He was silent for a while as his eyes scanned over each and every note and card. Each threatening message making his blood boil more and more. The urge to go find the guy was overwhelming. When his eyes flickered back up to Lucy, he could see the fear in her eyes. At that moment, he didn’t know if she was afraid of him or the person behind the cards.  
  
“How long,” he asked simply. The harshness of his voice surprising even himself.  
  
Lucy’s eyes cast to the ground, so she didn’t have to look at him. She was ashamed of herself for letting this go so far. Now Tim was involved. “A couple of months,” she admitted softly still looking at the ground.  
  
The sound of his hand smacking against the counter made her jump. The cards rattling themselves. The wrath of Tim Bradford scared even inanimate objects. “Why didn’t you say something?”  
  
Lucy just shrugged. She wanted to say something, she did, but she just figured it would fizzle out. Except the cards and flowers just kept coming. Then the threats rolled in and she was too afraid to tell anyone else. “I just figured it would go away, but then it didn’t, and it was too late,” she admitted.  
  
“It’s never too late, Lucy. Do you realize how you could have been hurt? Or god forbid something worse could have happened. That morning you called me for a ride, was it because this psycho slashed your tires?”  
  
He knew the answer already. He just wanted to hear it from her. When she stayed quiet, still looking at the floor, his anger exploded. His hand slammed against the counter again. His jaw was clenched. His hands forming into fists as his whole body clenched as he propped against the counter. His own head hanging down.  
He wanted nothing more than to track this psycho down and beat the hell out of him. He had threatened her. Taken away her sense of security that she had worked so hard to rebuild after Caleb. She had already been through so much. This just wasn’t fair.  
  
“Pack a bag,” he said firmly looking up at her.  
  
“What,” she asked looking up at him. Her confusion mixing with her nerves on her face.  
  
“Pack a bag. I can’t let you stay here tonight. Not alone.”  
  
Lucy shook her head quickly. “Tim. That’s not necessary. I know how to protect myself.”  
  
“This isn’t up for discussion, Lucy,” he said lowly. “Pack a bag for a couple of nights. Get everything you will need for work. I can’t let you stay here while this guy is threatening you so pack a bag Officer Chen. We’re leaving in ten.”  
  
Lucy stayed quiet just looking at him. She knew she should have said something sooner. Maybe this whole thing would have been resolved by now if she would have just spoken up at the start. She caved. She would entertain his idea for a couple of nights as they tried to figure out what the next move was.  
  
She walked across the room to her bedroom. She grabbed a department-issued duffle bag and began filling it with a few outfits and her uniforms. Once she had everything from her room and bathroom that she thought she needed, she walked back into the main room.  
  
The cards were cleared off the island and in a plastic bag in Tim’s hand. His blue eyes were still full of fire as he looked at her. “You ready,” he asked, still letting his anger seep into his tone.  
  
Lucy nodded placing the strap of the bag over her shoulder.  
  
“Good. Let’s go,” he said firmly. Tim pulled the door open. He checked the hallway before motioning for her to come out. Tim was carrying and he was ready to put a bullet in anyone that tried to hurt her.  
  
His duty to train her had ended long ago, but he couldn’t drop the urge to protect her from everything and everyone. She was his responsibly and she would be until the day she had enough and finally pushed him away.


	2. A New Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The support from the first chapter blew me away! Seriously thank you all!! Each comment brought a smile to my face! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much! 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr @therookiebook!

Tim didn’t say another word as he ushered her out of the apartment towards his truck. Lucy could feel the heat from his anger radiating from him as they walked. His hand never left the small of her back until she was nestled safely in the truck. His eyes scanned every little nook and cranny looking for anyone or anything that seemed out of place.  
  
Lucy knew she had messed up. She should have said something sooner when the notes and flowers turned threatening. Truthfully, she wanted to handle the situation herself. She felt like everyone already pitied her since Caleb and she didn’t want to give them another reason to look at her with sad eyes. She opened her mouth to start apologizing as soon as he slid into the truck beside her but stopped when his door slammed closed behind him. He didn’t even turn to look at her as he started the vehicle and started their journey.  
  
She peeked over at him occasionally as they drove wordlessly through the city. His anger was still radiating. His knuckles white from the death grip he had on the wheel. He was straight up in the seat, both hands gripping the wheel. Lucy was just waiting for the moment that he snapped. He had snapped on her several times in the past when she was his rookie. Times were different now. She wasn’t his rookie and he wasn’t her training officer. They were simply co-workers. They could possibly even classify themselves are friends.  
  
The ride through the city was silent between the two. The only sound was the roar of the tires against the asphalt. Lucy wanted to say something, apologize, anything, but every time she worked up the courage it fled just as she opened her mouth.  
  
When they pulled into his driveway, Tim shut the truck off. It was then that Lucy expected him to finally say something. To yell at her, to humiliate her, to just say anything. Except he just sat there quietly leaned back against the seat. His arms resting against his lap as he still stared out the windshield. He would not even look at her.  
Lucy could feel her heart rate increasing as they sat in silence in his driveway. Her palms were starting to sweat. Her leg had started to bounce. One of them could have to break. She hoped it was him and he would just get his yelling out of the way.  
  
He surprised her when he opened his door and slipped out of the truck wordlessly. The back door opened, and he reached grabbing her black duffle bag before closing the door ever so gently. “You coming,” he asked her gently reappearing in the open driver’s side door. That was not what she was expecting.  
  
Lucy felt herself gulp as she locked onto him. “Yeah. Sorry,” she said softly opening her door and sliding out of the truck herself. Tim had already started towards the house when she came around the front of the vehicle. She felt like a child following slowly behind him. A child who knew that once they were inside the yelling would start. Why did she let it go this far? Why didn’t she tell him? She trusted him with more than her life so why was she so afraid to tell him.  
  
“Guest room is down the hall to the right. Bathroom right across the hall,” he said after she stepped into the house behind him. He turned to face her, and Lucy prepared for his wrath to explode. Instead, she met with dull blue eyes staring at her and it felt like a punch straight to the gut. His hand extended handing her the bag. “We’ll talk about all this in the morning,” he said shortly walking away from her and into his bedroom. The wooden door closed almost silently leaving Lucy standing alone in the living room.  
  
Lucy turned to shut the door and lock it. She walked down the hallway to the guest room. Lucy was surprised to see that the room did have some design to it. Was it lingering from Isabel or was it effects of Rachel after she moved to New York? Lucy dropped the bag to the floor with a thud. She laid down on the bed and sank into the soft mattress. She tried to make herself comfortable, but it was fruitless. She would not be getting any sleep tonight.  
  
Little did she know, across the house laying in the master bedroom, Tim Bradford would not be getting any sleep either. He was too aware of each little sound coming from outside the house. He couldn’t let his guard down and let her get hurt. Not again. So, he laid there, his head on his pillow with Cujo tucked into his side just listening. He had let her down the first time and she had nearly died. There was no way he was going to let anything happen to her again.  
\--  
  
Lucy lost track of time as she laid in the dark quiet room. Her mind was running rampant with thoughts keeping her from falling asleep. Different scenarios of what could have happened, what can still happen clouded her thoughts.  
  
She wondered why she had not said something to Tim sooner. Being a cop, she saw the worst of people. She was tired of being looked at as a victim. It had been nearly a year and a half since Caleb buried her in that barrel. Tim had pulled her out of the barrel. Brought her back to life and held her pressed against him as she sobbed into his uniform. He always seemed to be saving her. A knight in shining armor keeping the damsel in distress safe.  
  
Giving up on trying to get some shut-eye, Lucy rolled over and grabbed her phone. She huffed seeing ‘4:34’ in white block numbers on her home screen. She figured she could slip into the kitchen find something to drink then sneak back into her room without bothering Tim. She had felt like she had already bothered him enough.  
  
Lucy slid off the bed and eased her way over to the door. She gently opened the door just enough for her to slip out. Her sock-clad feet tiptoed down the hallway towards the kitchen. In and out as quietly as possible. What she did not expect to see was Tim sitting at the dining room table, a cup of coffee in his hand, Cujo resting at his feet, looking intently over the cards again. Yet that was exactly what she stumbled upon.  
  
His eyes flicked up to her from the cards just as she rounded the corner. Instantly she felt like a kid getting caught going after a midnight snack by their parent. Lucy looked down at the floor to avoid meeting his glare. “Coffee is still hot. Cups are in the cabinet on the left of the sink above the dishwasher. I don’t have any creamer or sugar,” he said blandly looking back down at the cards that were spread across the table.  
  
Lucy nodded wordlessly walking slowly across the dining room and into the kitchen. She got a cup out of the cabinet and quietly closed it. She wanted to avoid making noise if possible. After filling her cup to the brim and taking a quick sip, she jumped back slightly. He was not lying the coffee was still piping hot.  
  
Walking back into the dining room, she pulled out a chair joining him at the table. Her own eyes raking over the cards. An eerie feeling settling over her once more. Being here beside him, in his house, she was probably in the safest place she could be. Lucy knew that if someone was going to come after her then he would make sure she was safe. He always did even if he didn’t always realize it.  
  
There was an incident a couple of months after her training ended that Lucy and Jackson were pinned down in a firefight. They were trapped in a drug bust gone wrong. Jackson had barely been able to get the distress call out before his radio was shattered by a passing bullet. They returned fire when they could, but they were outnumbered and even more outgunned. Lucy’s radio decided at that moment it wanted to excuse itself from the situation and not work. They could hear the radio traffic, but they were unable to respond leaving everyone to wonder if they were dead or alive. The sound of tires skidding to a stop was a relief to both of them. The area was swarmed with officers within minutes. The gunfire stopped soon afterward. Many of the drug dealers were injured or dead. Lucy and Jackson had luckily escaped unscathed. Tim came marching up to them after they gave their statements to the investigators. He had been promoted shortly after her training finished. He was still the harsh and brash training officer she knew, but he had more paperwork to do. Even while he was chewing them out for how they handled the situation, Lucy noticed how his eyes scanned her entire form from top to bottom and back up again looking for any sign of injury.  
  
“How long have you been up,” she asked softly breaking the silence between them. Her eyes moved from the table to his face. She noticed for the first time the dark circles that formed under his eyes. His bloodshot eyes looking back at her now. After a shift the day before and getting no sleep tonight, he looked exhausted.  
  
“Since 5 A.M. yesterday,” he replied shortly.  
  
Lucy nodded again brining the cup of steaming coffee to her lips for another sip. Now she really felt bad. When he should have been resting comfortably in his bed, Tim had been just as tuned up as her. Unable to sleep. Unable to let his guard down. “I didn’t mean for this to go this far,” she said softly causing his eyes to snap to her. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“You should have said something when this first started.”  
  
“I know. I just-”  
  
“Do you really,” he asked interrupting her. “This wasn’t something that was just going to go away. Lucy, after everything, you should have known better.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Tim just looked at her for a long minute before looking away back to the cards. “Is there anything that stands out about any of these,” he asks. A snap of a finger later he goes straight into cop mode. A mode that never really turns off for either of them.  
  
Lucy shakes her head. “Not really. It started as compliments then I spent the night at Emmett’s one night and it turned dark.”  
  
“Cop eyes Lucy,” he reminded her. “Who delivered the flowers?”  
  
“It was always the same guy. He would push the flowers into my hands then he would leave. Nothing was ever really said.”  
  
“It was always the same flower company. All the cards have the same logo. The writing matches on all the cards. We know it’s the same person sending them.”  
  
A small grin appeared on her face. “Oh, you’re a handwriting expert now,” she teased.  
  
He leveled her with a look. The grin on her face dropped quickly when his scowl landed on her. “We’ll go down to the flower shop later and see what we can find out. Maybe they can give us some information on this guy.”  
  
Lucy nodded at his words. “What are we going to do in the meantime?”  
  
“Well, I’m going to go for a run with Cujo like we do every morning. You can tag along or stay here,” he said pushing the chair back and standing to his feet.  
  
“You really think that going for a run when you haven’t slept in nearly twenty-four hours is a good idea?”  
  
Tim just shrugged. “It gets the blood flowing. Plus, Cujo needs to get out. Can’t let a lunatic control what we do. So…you can either go with us or stay here. The choice is yours.”  
\--  
  
When they walked back through the door to the house an hour and a half later both were sweaty. While Lucy had drops of sweat dripping from her forehead, Tim just had a shiny layer of sweat on his. They had run the two miles to the dog park. Tim let Cujo off the leash so he could run around and mingle with the other dogs out this early while the two of them sat on the park bench watching. To other people, they looked like the average couple taking a morning run with their beloved pet, but that wasn’t them. After a while, Tim ordered Cujo back and the dog came bounding across the park straight to them. The leash was reconnected and off they went.  
  
“We’ll head to the shop after a shower,” Tim said once they stepped inside the house. He leaned down and unclipped the leash from the collar. Cujo quickly made his way into the kitchen for a snack of food and some much-needed water.  
  
Lucy nodded before they went their separate ways. Tim to his room and Lucy down the hallway to hers. She laid out her outfit on the bed before making her way across the hall. The gray and light blue color scheme was surprising. She expected it to be just a plain bathroom, but once again she was surprised. Still, she wondered if he had been the one who did the decorating, or was it left over from Isabel and Rachel.  
  
When Rachel left for New York, they tried the long-distance thing. It went on for a bit. Texting during the day with phone calls or facetime every night. Then it just stopped. He never told her why, but Tim had told her before Rachel even moved long-distance did not work.  
  
To her, it seemed that Tim had always been a physical lover. That being around the person he cared about was the best way of showing how much he cared about them. Isabel leaving him for the drugs was the first crack in his armor. Rachel was his first commitment after that relationship. Then her leaving for a job in New York nearly three thousand miles away was another chip to his armor. You can’t hold someone when they are across the country.  
  
Lucy showered quickly. The hot water from the showerhead was just enough to ease her worries for a few minutes. She wrapped a large towel around her body letting her wet hair hang past her shoulders. Her plan to cross back in the bedroom was derailed when she caught a glimpse of Tim in his bedroom.  
  
He had his jeans on. His torso still had droplets of water that reflected the sun’s morning light. Lucy was stuck in place as she watched him scrub his hair with the towel. He must have felt her eyes on him because his eyes landed on her seconds later. Instantly she felt her cheeks turning red. Lucy lowered her eyes to the floor quickly and made a mad dash into the guest room.  
  
When she walked into the living room roughly fifteen minutes later dressed in skinny jeans and an old AC/DC t-shirt, she found Tim leaned back against the couch with his eyes closed. Cujo’s head resting on his thigh. Lucy started to turn around and head back to the room to let him rest. “Are you ready, boot,” he asked opening his eyes seeing her.  
  
“Yeah,” she said quietly.  
  
Tim nodded and leaned up. He stretched with a yawn before standing up. He scratched Cujo’s head when the dog whined at the movement. “We’ll be back soon, buddy,” he told the dog softly. Tim grabbed his keys from the table beside the door. “Alright, let’s go,” he said opening the door.  
  
They rode in silence to the flower shop. It was becoming a new normal for them. Typically, they would banter back and forth. There was always a conversation about something, but recently there was just silence. Lucy didn’t know if he was mad at her or if he was just too busy thinking about how to find this guy and what he was going to do when they did. Whatever it was Lucy didn’t like it. She wanted them to go back to how they were before.  
  
When they arrived at the flower shop, Tim was the first out of the truck. His door slamming behind him caused Lucy to flinch. Lucy slipped out of the truck quietly. He held the door open for her. Always the gentleman. He walked passed her making his way quickly over to the counter.  
  
“What can we do for you sir,” the teenager behind the counter asked as Tim sauntered over.  
  
Tim lifted his shirt just enough to show the badge on his belt. “You have a customer that comes in every Tuesday morning. Sends a bouquet of flowers to Mid-Wilshire police station. Ring any bells?”  
  
The teen behind the counter fidgeted nervously. His heavy swallow not going unnoticed by the two officers. “Uh yeah. Yes sir.”  
  
“How does he pay? Cash or card?”  
  
“Uhh,” the teen stammered. “Let me check,” he said reaching down and bringing a binder of receipts up to the counter. He flipped quickly through the papers until he landed on the most recent receipt. “Cash,” the teen said nervously meeting Tim’s eyes.  
  
Tim nodded, his eyes moving away from the boy and around the shop. “Does that camera work,” he asked seeing the small camera in the corner aimed down at the counter.  
  
“Yes sir.” His eyes moved back to the boy. His brows raised as he stared at him. “I’ll get you a copy of the footage,” the teen said quickly. He disappeared behind the counter and into the back room.  
  
Tim shook his head stepping forward. “Too easy,” he said as he started flipping through the book for other similar receipts.  
  
“Don’t you think we should get a warrant for that?”  
  
“The kid offered,” he said shortly his eyes still scanning the receipts as he flipped through the binder. “The initials J.P. are signed on these receipts.” Tim pulled out his phone and took a picture of the receipts before the kid returned.  
  
“Here you go sir,” the teen said handing Tim a DVD. “Is there anything else I can do for you officer?”  
  
Tim reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. “When this guy comes back, call me,” he said handing the teen the card before turning away.  
  
“Can I ask why?”  
  
Tim turned back towards the counter. “Police business,” he said shortly. The two of them walked out of the flower shop and climbed into his truck. “When we get back to the house, we are going to watching this as many times as needed until you see anyone you recognize,” he said to her.  
  
Lucy nodded from her seat in the truck. “What happens if I recognize the guy?”  
  
“Then we will inform Sergeant Grey and use the resources necessary to find him. We are going to end this Lucy. Then everything can go back to normal.”  
  
“I hope so,” she said softly looking out the window missing how he looked over at her.  
  
“We will.”  
  
When they pulled back up to the house, Tim went to check the mail while Lucy walked to the front porch. A little white card was taped to the door, the same logo from the flower shop in the corner. “Tim,” she yelled not taking her eyes off the card.  
  
“What is it,” he asked after running across the lawn to the porch. His own eyes landing on the card taped to the door.  
  
‘ _I warned you, Officer Chen. Now you and Officer Bradford will have to pay the price_ ,’ the note said simply. The same handwriting as the others.  
  
Tim turned around hastily. His eyes scanning the street looking for anyone that didn’t belong. “Get inside,” he said sharply turning around to unlock the door. He pushed Lucy into the house. His eyes read over the note again before he ripped it off the door. He was fine with someone threatening him. It wasn’t the first time and it probably wasn’t the last. But threatening her? It just made his blood boil. Whoever was coming after her would have to go through him first. There was no way he was going to let someone hurt her. Not again. He was going to keep her safe no matter what. He had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye! Another chapter down! Let me know what you think! What are you looking forward to?   
> Thank you for reading!   
> Stay safe out there!   
> More soon!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for the amazing support so far with this story!! As always I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!! 
> 
> I’m on tumblr @therookiebook!

“Are you sure you don’t recognize anyone,” Tim asked for the fifth time.

They had already watched the tape five times and every time it was the same question. Lucy tried hard to rack her mind trying to remember if she had seen any of the men and women before, but there was nothing. None of these people looked familiar.

“No, just like the last four times you’ve asked. I don’t recognize anyone,” Lucy huffed annoyed. She knew what he was doing. He wanted to make sure that they had not missed anything. He wanted to make sure that she had not overlooked anyone. If Tim Bradford was anything, he was thorough.

Tim just looked at her from the other side of the couch. From the look on his face alone Lucy could tell he was just as annoyed as she was. They had spent half the day already watching the film. At times Lucy found herself standing right in front of the TV trying to get a better look at the people on the footage.

“I don’t know what you want from me,” she said turning towards Tim. “We’ve watched this video for the last nine hours. No one is recognizable. We’ve been up for nearly thirty-six hours. We have to work tomorrow, and I can’t let this prevent me from doing my job. I don’t know what else to do,” she rambled.

“You’re right,” Tim said shortly standing to his feet, “Because you aren’t going to work tomorrow.”

“What,” Lucy shrieked appalled.

“You aren’t going to work tomorrow,” he repeated. “I can’t let you do that.”

Lucy’s head shook as she blinked at him. “That isn’t your call to make,” she protested.

“Tomorrow is Tuesday. If that guy wasn’t on video from today, then he’ll probably be in the store tomorrow. As your superior officer it is my job to keep you safe. So, you will listen to me whether we are at work or standing in this living room.”

“This isn’t fair,” Lucy snapped, her voice rising. “If I don’t go to work that’s one less shop to serve the city. My partner will have to ride solo. Jackson might be a good cop, but you know how dangerous that is.”

“Jackson will find someone to ride with,” he snapped. “You want to talk about dangerous? Do you realize how dangerous it was for you to keep this a secret? Would you have even said anything if I hadn’t come over to your apartment yesterday? What were you trying to accomplish Lucy? Were you trying to get yourself hurt or even killed?”

Lucy took a deep breath looking away from him. This was what she was expecting when he first found out. He had tried to keep himself calm and collected, but eventually everyone has a point where they can’t take it anymore. Tim had well reached his. “I already told you that I was sorry.”

“Sorry?! Do you think that ‘sorry’ would suffice if I had to tell your parents that something happened to you again? Did you think about everyone else that you were putting in danger every day?”

“Why do you even care,” she asked matching the level of his voice.

“What,” Tim asked puzzled by her question.

“Why do you even care,” she asked again.

Silence answered her. Tim just staring at her from across the living room. Both of their hearts pounding in their chests. She could see his jaw clenched. His hands-on his hips. There was something he wanted to say, but he wasn’t letting himself.

“If you’re trying to make up for what happened with Caleb, Tim, I told you that wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t mine either,” she added softly. “You don’t have to try and make up for what happened.”

Tim’s head hung down slightly at the mention of Caleb’s name. No matter how much she tried to convince him that what happened wasn’t his fault, to him it still was. She was his responsibility and he had let her down. She didn’t know about the anger, the fear, the heartache he felt each passing second until they found her. When they arrived at the house to hear that Caleb was dead and Lucy was still missing, his breaking heart dropped and shattered. Everyone around him during their search noticed, yet they hadn’t said anything. At that time maybe they knew something he had not yet, but he knew it now.

“I can’t change the past,” he admitted. “I can’t go back to that day in the roll call room and tell you not to go out for a drink. I can’t tell you that you should go home like you wanted to, but I wish I could. I wish I could do that whole day over. I can’t just sit around while someone is wanting to hurt you. Lucy, I couldn’t forgive myself if you got hurt again and I could have stopped it. I care because,” he stopped himself from finishing the sentence. The words becoming lodged in his throat. They weren’t in the right headspace to be having a conversation about this.

“Because why,” she asked after a minute of silence.

Tim just looked at her, his mouth still hu open like he wanted to say something. He did not know why exactly himself. He cared about her sure. He cared about a lot of people. He did not threaten to turn someone inside out for just anyone. He was willing to do whatever was asked of him to keep her safe. Anything that was necessary as long as she was safe.

His head shook silently. His brain was telling him to say one thing while his heart was urging him to say how he really felt. He had to get away from her before he let himself slip. She was good at that, making him slip. He slipped during her training and she weaseled her way passed the walls he had built to protect himself from others. She was apart of him whether he liked it or not.

Without a word, Tim just shook his head again looking her in the eyes before he retreated to his bedroom. He needed to get away from her. Put some distance between them. Remind himself that they were just friends. Friends and nothing more.

He sat on the edge of his bed silently just listening. A few minutes passed before he finally heard her walking out of the living room and down the hall towards her room. Maybe she was just as confused as he was. Hearing her bedroom door shut, Tim let out a sigh before letting himself fall back on the mattress.

They had gotten off shift at eight the night before. They had been up for nearly thirty-six hours. Staying up all night, listening for anything was exhausting. He had to force himself out of bed at two in the morning so he wouldn’t fall asleep. Lucy came around the corner two hours later looking just as rough as he did. He didn’t know what he was going to say to her when they talked again. He did not know how to admit to himself what he was feeling. He would figure all that out later, he just wanted to keep her safe. That was the last thought that raced through his mind before his eyes closed and he relaxed for the first time all day. Moments later, he was asleep, passed out in the middle of his bed.

\--

Tim didn’t know how much time had passed when he opened his eyes. A whimpering sound causing him to rouse from his sleep. He figured it was just Cujo sitting at his door. The dog had done just like Lucy and saw right through his rough exterior to the man inside. He usually slept tucked into Tim’s side much to his owner’s dismay at the start, but slowly he caved.

“Cujo,” he muttered sleepily at the door when he heard the sound again. Tim’s eyes slid closed again as he relaxed again against the mattress. Then he heard it again and his eyes sprang open. He was to his feet in an instant. “Lucy,” he said grabbing the doorknob and running out the door.

_A loud crash startled her awake. Her hand reached instinctively towards the nightstand for her gun. She had put it there as she was laying down, yet her hand never touched the cold metal, only wood._

_Lucy jumped out of the bed landing on the cold wooden floor of Tim’s guest room. Slowly, she opened the door. First, she peaked out in the hallway to see if she could see anything. If Tim was able to get to her, he would be here by now right? When she didn’t see anything, Lucy stepped into the dark hallway. Why did the living room look so far away?_

_Lucy crept up the hallway. Her eyes darted around the dark house trying to find the source of the noise. “Tim,” she yelled with a whisper. Where was he?_

_“Tim,” she tried again easing into the living room. That’s when she saw it. The puddle of blood that was slowly starting to get bigger and bigger with each passing second. Lucy looked around the edge of the coffee table. He was face down on the carpet, his head gashed open from hitting the table. “Tim,” she yelled running over to him._

_Lucy rolled him over easily, a little too easily almost like dead weight. Her fingers pressed firmly against his neck checking for a pulse. It was there, but it was weak. She grabbed a blanket from the couch and held it against the wound. “Tim, wake up,” she pleaded. “Wake up,” she said jostling his shoulder._

_“Your boyfriend isn’t going to save you this time,” she heard a voice mock her. Lucy’s eyes snapped to the doorway of the dining room._

_“Who are you? What do you want,” she asked her voice shaking. Her hands never leaving Tim._

_“Don’t tell me you forgot about me already, Lucy,” the man said stepping closer to her in the darkroom. “I thought we really connected.”_

_Lucy could hear her heart beating in her ears. This was not real. There was no way this was real. He was dead. Caleb was dead. “This isn’t real,” she said firmly looking up from Tim’s form under her hands._

_“But isn’t it,” Caleb asked. Now he was right in front of her, squatting beside Tim’s body looking at her._

_Then the heat from Tim’s body was gone. He was gone. Caleb was gone. She was alone. “I warned you Officer Chen,” she heard another voice from around her. “Now you and Officer Bradford will both pay.” Hands were on her, shaking her, but no one was around her. She heard an evil laugh accompanied by a warm breath on her neck. Lucy screamed. She screamed for help. She screamed for anyone. She screamed for Tim._

“Lucy,” he yelled loudly as she thrashed in his hands. He didn’t know what she was dreaming about, but he knew it had to be bad. She rarely talked about the nightmares she had after it happened. When she did let a detail slip, she quickly changed the subject.

She shot awake in his hands trying to sit up, but he held her down against the mattress easily. He saw the terror and fright in her eyes when they locked eyes. Her brown eyes filled with tears when she realized where she was and who she was with.

Tim eased down beside her. His arms wrapped around her with ease before he pulled her into him. Her face pressed against his chest as she cried. The last time he held her like this, he had just pulled her out of the ground and breathed the breath of life back into her lungs. He had to hold back his own tears as he held her close. He had come so close to losing her.

“It’s okay. I got you. You’re going to be okay,” he whispered repeatedly to her as she still sobbed into his chest. This wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t.

He counted. One, two…eight…seventeen minutes until she finally relaxed in his arms. Her face still buried in his chest. He could still hear little sniffles that escaped her. She must have cried herself back to sleep in the comfort of his arms because she snuggled as close as she could, and he let her. He was not going to pull away. He was going to stay there until she pushed him away. He was going to be there until she didn’t need him anymore.

His head rested on her hair. She more than likely could feel his heart racing as he held her close. It could have been minutes or hours later when his eyes slowly started to droop closed. He tried to fight it, but sleep was too powerful. His eyes slowly slid closed and he held her even tighter against him if that was even possible. He wasn’t letting go anytime soon. 

\--

He woke up hours later with Lucy still tucked into his chest. She seemed to be finally sleeping peacefully. He had felt her twitching in his arms at times during the night but stopped when she nestled deeper into his arms.

Tim’s eyes closed again as he let out a sigh. His head resting on top of hers as they laid there in the bed. It was too domestic. It felt too right. He had dreamed of her being in his arms like this but was often disappointed when he woke up alone.

He leaned back a bit to look down at her face to find that she was awake, just laying in the safe haven of his arms. Tim swallowed quickly, his throat running dry. “Hey,” he said softly causing her to look up him.

“Hey,” she replied just as quietly. “Sorry,” Lucy said barely audible.

“Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault.”

Lucy looked away from his eyes burying her face back into his chest before she nodded. She sniffled once before she forced herself to pull away from him. Lucy rolled away from him and to the other side of the bed. She felt the bed shift as he rolled out himself. “What do we do now,” she asked facing away from him.

“I’ll call Grey about today. I’ll say we caught some type of food poisoning from that little Chinese place on the corner. We still don’t know exactly what we are dealing with yet. Figured we could stakeout the flower shop this morning and try to see if we can catch a glimpse of the guy. I’ll call Lopez. She might be able to help us.”

Lucy nodded. She heard his voice get closer and she looked towards the end of the bed at him. He was still wearing the black basketball shorts and an old green army shirt that he had changed into before they started watching the film the first time. The bags under his eyes Given their situation, he looked relaxed, at ease as he stared back at her. She wondered if he too got the best rest after her nightmare as he held her close.

He smiled at her just enough for the edge of his lips to curl upwards before leaving. Tim Bradford language for ‘it’s okay, I got you’.

Lucy leaned over and grabbed her phone off the nightstand. It was just before six. She woke up in a routine just like she did every day. She should be getting ready for work, but Tim had made it clear the night before that they would not be going to work today.

She felt oddly comfortable in his house. Oddly comfortable when his arms were wrapped around her holding her close. She had been awake for a while just laying there against him listening to his heartbeat. It relaxed her. She was surrounded by him and it felt good. She longed for the days that she got to wake up wrapped up in the arms of the person that promised to love her through it all.

Lucy pushed herself off the bed. She needed to take a shower and get ready for the day. She walked into the living room thirty minutes later freshly showered and changed. Her badge on the waistband of her jeans reminding her that she is powerful. More powerful than anything coming after her.

His bedroom door opened, and Tim stepped into the living room himself dressed in a pair of light-colored blue jeans and a navy-blue button up. His eyes raked over her before he diverted his gaze. She was wearing skinny jeans with a loose shirt and olive-green jacket. Her hair running down past her shoulders. “You ready,” he asked looking her in the eyes.

“Yes sir.”

\--

Once again, they found themselves sitting in silence in Tim’s truck. Both of their eyes trained on the door of the flower shop. Examine and processing each person that walked by, walked in, and lingered around the shop. They were parked across the street a bit away from the door. Their goal was to stay undetected and out of sight.

They hadn’t talked much since they left the house. Neither expected last night to happen. They didn’t plan on waking up wrapped up in each other’s arms. Almost as if fate were showing its hand.

The shrill of the telephone coming through the truck speakers broke them out of their trance. “Bradford,” he barked answering the phone.

“Hey Officer Bradford. It’s uh, Jackson from Parks’ Floral. That guy you were looking for yesterday just left,” the kid said timidly. Both Tim and Lucy’s eyes locked on the man that just exited the shop.

“Thanks kid. You did good,” he said ending the call before Jackson had a chance to reply. Quickly, he hit a few buttons on the dash and the phone started ringing again through the speaks.

“You see him,” Angela asked as soon as she answered the phone.

“White male. Late twenties, early thirties. Brown hair. Getting into a white Chevrolet Malibu,” Tim informed her giving as much information as quickly as possible. They watched as he pulled out of the parking spot and started towards them. Lucy and Tim ducked trying to stay out of sight. If he saw them then he would know they were onto him.

“I see him,” Angela said pulling her patrol car out of her spot up the street from them. “Five over seems enough to me,” they heard her mutter before they heard the sound of sirens.

“We’re right behind you,” Tim said shortly disconnecting the call. He looked over at Lucy as he started the truck. “We got him, Lucy,” he tried to encourage.

“Most serial killers are usually white males between their late twenties and early thirties,” she said somberly, fidgeting with her hands.

Tim looked over at her. She was always ready to give him tidbits of information even if he didn’t ask for it. He knew where she was coming from. He could hear the bit of fear in her voice as she looked away from him. “He’s not going to hurt you.”

“You can’t promise that,” she said dejectedly.

“I can promise you that,” he said causing her to look over at him. They pulled in behind Angela quickly afterward. “Stay here,” he said opening his door and sliding out. “What is it,” he asked seeing the look on Angela’s face as he walked up.

“Aaron Jensen. Twenty-nine. He asked for you.”

Tim squinted in the bright morning sun. He looked back over his shoulder at Lucy still sitting in the truck. “Watch her,” he said shortly before walking passed her towards the white car. He took his time remembering every detail on the car as he approached.

“Good morning officer. Are you Officer Bradford,” the man asked. Tim could hear the nervousness in his voice.

He looked down at the man. If only looks could kill. He wanted to reach through the window and beat the hell out of the man giving him a teasing grin in the front seat. He wanted to give the man something to be afraid of like he had done Lucy. There were so many different things he wanted to do to cause the man as much pain as possible.

“He said to give you this,” the man said holding an envelope out the window for Tim to take.

“He,” Tim asked grabbing the envelope roughly from the man.

The man nodded nervously. “I don’t know his name. He gave me two thousand dollars to send some flowers to a police officer.”

Tim snapped. He threw the door open and pulled the man out. His anger exploding. He heard Angela running up to him as he held the man up against the car. His hands gripped the front of the man’s shirt. He wanted to hit him. He wanted to so bad. “What is his name,” he growled dangerously low.

“I don’t know. I don’t know,” Aaron cried. “He told me to call him Frank. I just gave me money every week to send flowers to the police station. He has some things for a cop. Lucy,” he said happily like he just solved a puzzle. “Lucy Chen. I’ve never seen the girl, but he…he’s obsessed. He said you would plan something.”

Tim pushed him harder against the car. His blue eyes filled with fire once again. There was no doubt the man in his grasps could see the desire to cause pain to someone. “Tim,” Angela snapped, still he didn’t look away from Aaron.

“You tell your buddy to leave her alone. If he sends her anything else, I will bury him so far under the ground that they won’t ever find the body. Lucy Chen should never cross his mind again. Are we clear,” Tim seethed. When the man didn’t answer, he shoved him even harder against the car causing the man to start screaming. Angela’s hand coming to rest on his arm. “I said are we clear,” he growled.

Aaron nodded vigorously. “He won’t listen.”

“Make him,” Tim barked. “I will turn both of you inside out if anything happens to her. I’ll bury you right beside him.” Tim pushed the man’s shoulders as he let go. Angela following closely behind him as he stalked back to his truck, the envelope crumpled in his hand.

“Are you finally going to tell me what’s going on,” she asked grabbing his arm in front of the truck.

Tim’s eyes landed on Aaron, who was still leaned back against his car trying to catch his breath and calm his nerves. “Not here,” he snapped. “Come to the house after shift. Bring Jackson. Bring Grey. Hell bring anyone you think could be useful. This ends now,” he said storming away from her to his truck.

He threw his door open climbing in the front seat. He tossed the envelope on the dash harshly before slamming the door closed.

“What is it,” Lucy asked tentatively.

Tim’s eyes snapped over to her. His anger simmering instantly seeing the worried look on her face and the hidden fear in her eyes. “It wasn’t him.”

They were back at step one. Not like they were that far into the investigation anyway. They were already two steps behind, now he felt like they were a hundred. Someone was watching them. Hunting them. Stalking them. He didn’t want to bring anyone else in, but it was the last option. This guy was not going to go down without a fight, neither was Tim Bradford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye thanks for reading!! Let me know what you think!! Comments and kudos are appreciated! Drop into my tumblr inbox too! More soon!!


	4. A Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!

They stopped at the grocery store on the way back to his house. It was quiet between them, neither wanting to talk about what had happened. They looked through the contents of the envelope together in the truck. Pictures of both of them filled it. Since they did not ride together hardly anymore, most of the pictures where of Lucy in uniform. Jackson made an appearance in a few. Then there were the ones of them when they were together. The smallest of moments of when they were together photographed, off or on duty.

This guy had been following her for far longer than either of them had thought. It was only when he worked up the sick courage to send her flowers that he made his presence known. Tim tossed the photos onto the dash violently. He did not want to look at them anymore. As long as she was right there beside him, he was not going to let anything happen.

Wordlessly, they slid out of his truck heading inside the store. Side by side as they walked. Tim’s eyes scanning all around them, he couldn’t turn it off. He knew that Lucy was just as amped as he was, and she was checking everyone out just like he was.

Together they walked into the store. Lucy pushing the cart with Tim walking steadily right beside her. His cabinets were nearly bare from not having time to shop and they needed to eat. The first stop was the produce section. Plenty of vibrant colors to chose from. She let Tim chose which produce he wanted. His hand on the end of the buggy to pull her along as they moved through the section.

It felt oddly domestic doing such a mundane task with him. She caught the little glances thrown their way from other women in the store. She saw the interest in their eyes as they ogled at him. It flared something up in her gut when it shouldn’t have. They rode together for over a year and they got to know each other better than anyone else in that time. Then last night, well this morning, waking up in his arms felt natural. She should have been mortified by just the thought of waking up in his arms, but she would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about once or twice. It was not something that she ever thought would happen.

“What are you thinking for dinner,” he asked breaking Lucy from her thoughts. Tim just looked at her. Not angry nor worried, just the normal Tim look.

“Uh whatever sounds good,” she replied.

“I’m good at many things Chen, but reading minds is not one of them. I can cook. I can grill. I’m decent at baking every now and then. Options are countless,” he said as the pulled their cart down the isles of the store.

“A man of many talents,” she whispered under her breath as they walked.

“Heard that,” he said teasingly with a grin as he looked over his shoulder at her.

Lucy’s eyes rolled before she could stop them. She missed the cocky attitude that he projected that came along with his rough exterior. She had been lucky enough to see and get to know the man behind the gates that he put up. To most that were hardly around him, Tim seemed like an ass, and Lucy thought so too at the start. However, she was proven wrong after spending countless hours riding through the city with him. He had a heart, a damn good one, just very few people got to see it.

“Whatever you want is fine with me. I’m not too picky.”

“We both know that’s a lie,” he said shortly, a teasing hint to his words.

Lucy’s eyes rolled at him. “Whatever,” she huffed causing him to look over his shoulder at her with a grin again.

They continued walking through the aisles of the grocery store, Tim trying to conjure up different ideas of what he wanted through the next couple of weeks. His hand still on the front of the cart pulling her along as Lucy slouched over the bar. He would mumble to himself, trying to remember the impromptu menu.

When they walked past the snack cake aisle, Lucy silently eased herself away from the buggy. Normally she wasn’t one to feast on snack cakes, but she had been through a whirlwind of emotions, and a few sweets never hurt anything. She knew she had to choose something they both would munch on or she would never hear the end of it.

“Can’t decide what to get,” she heard a voice from down the aisle. Lucy looked over quickly. She had not even heard the man approach her. The store was not that crowded for a Tuesday morning.

“Uh yeah,” she said timidly. “I like one thing and he likes another. If he doesn’t like what I get then I’ll hear about for the next two months.”

The man chuckled looking down at the floor. “Ah, so you are spoken for. Lucky man.”

A slight smile crossed Lucy’s features at the simplest thought of Tim and her actually being together. “Well, not exactly,” she started.

“Lucy,” Tim snapped, interrupting her train of thought as he turned the corner quickly after his eyes landed on her.

“Uh oh,” she muttered under her breath as he approached hastily. She could see the fire burning in his eyes as he stared at the man over her shoulder. The buggy that was filled with their stuff nowhere to be seen as he marched towards her. He more than likely left it without thought once he realized she was not with him.

His eyes were fixated on the man behind her as he got closer to her. His hand drifted to her back once he reached her. Tim nodded towards the man before looking down at Lucy. “What the hell,” he said lowly, just loud enough for her to hear.

“I’m fine,” she huffed looking up at him. She knew he was worried. She could see the relief that slightly filled his features when he caught sight of her, only for it to be pushed aside when he saw the man standing behind her. Given their current situation, she should have said something, but she just wanted to stop for a second to get a snack. She didn’t think he would squire the store looking for her, but she should have known better than to expect less.

He would always find her. Always.

“Sorry man,” the guy started to apologize causing both of them to turn their attention back to him. “Didn’t mean to cause any trouble between you two. Just saw a beautiful woman and wanted to see if she was with someone or not,” he gave them a small smile before he turned to head down the other end of the aisle.

They shared a look quickly. Tim looked away rolling his eyes. He knew what she was about to do. “No. We’re sorry,” she apologized calling after the man causing him to turn back towards them. “It’s just, we have a lot going on right now. We’re both kind of on edge.”

“No problem,” he said taking a few steps towards the pair. “I get it.”

Lucy looked at Tim. His eyes rolled again as he stepped forward. “No hard feeling man,” he said extending his hand towards the man. “I can come off as an ass sometimes or so I’m told.”

“If I had a woman like that, I would get protective too,” he said with a smile shaking Tim’s hand. “Well, it was nice to meet you Lucy and…”

“Tim.”

“Lucy and Tim. Jason Pruitt.”

Tim’s eyes narrow on the man. He felt the back of his throat run dry as he shook the man’s hand. There was no way. It had to be a coincidence. Since when did Tim Bradford believe in coincidences? He let go of Jason’s hand, his eyes never leaving the man. He needed to remember every little detail.

Jason nodded and quickly left the aisle. “What is it,” Lucy asked stepping up beside him.

“We need to get our stuff and get out of here. Now.”

He turned them around quickly. His hand never leaving the small of her back as he ushered her back to their cart and towards the registers upfront. His eyes darted up and down each aisle. He caught sight of Jason again standing in the bakery as they started to check out. Tim didn’t miss how he peeked over at them as Lucy loaded their groceries on the belt. He was boring holes through the man. To anyone else, it probably looked like he was just a jealous boyfriend.

He was probably a little too rude to the cashier based on the looks that Lucy was giving him, but he wanted to get her out of the store as quickly as possible. Lucy pushed the cart to his truck with Tim walking in step right beside her. He threw the groceries haphazardly into the back seat before quickly returning the cart to the corral in the parking lot.

“What has gotten into you,” Lucy asked as soon as he joined her in the truck.

“That guy. I don’t like him,” he said starting the truck and pulling out of the lot.

“Oh, come on. He was just trying to flirt. Not a big deal.”

He looked over at her quickly for a moment before looking back to the road. “His name was Jason. Jason Pruitt. J.P.”

Lucy was quiet for a moment. How could she be so stupid? She should have had a feeling that the guy was a little too bold. One part of her training, even after Caleb, that she seemed to fail. Her cop sense has failed her twice so far.

“You don’t think that was him, do you,” she asked quietly.

“I don’t know. There’s just something about him,” he said checking his mirrors before changing lanes.

Lucy nodded. He was such a better cop than she was. He couldn’t turn it off, no matter how much he tried, it was always on. Maybe it was the years of experience that he had on her or maybe she just didn’t learn everything that he had tried to teach her.

Her own eyes moved to the side mirror as she watched behind them as silence fell over the cab of the truck. A particular vehicle behind them caught her attention. Each lane change they did, so did the black truck. Each turn, the truck was turning behind them. Lucy could tell that the person was trying to be discreet, but now they were following two cops and it was an eyesore in their mirrors.

“Tim, the black truck behind us. Three cars back,” she said causing him to peak at the rearview.

“Mhmm,” he hummed. He kept his eyes on the mirror as they took a couple more turns, going in a circle, the truck behind them each time. “Good work, boot.”

“What are we going to do?”

“He already knows where we’re staying. We knows what he looks like. What he doesn’t know is that we are on to him. He wouldn’t have approached you in the store if he thought you knew. We’re just going to drive back. Let him think he’s still in control. We know what he looks like now. I’ll call Angela and get to see if she can get the video from the store for later,” he said reaching into the console for his phone.

Lucy sat silently beside him. Her eyes focused on the truck that followed them through the city. She was so close to the guy and didn’t even realize it, but Tim did. After Caleb, he was overly protective of her. He blamed himself for what happened and she knew that, even after she told him it wasn’t his fault, he still blamed himself. 

When they pulled into the driveway, both of them hopped out of the truck. Quickly they grabbed the bags that were thrown in the backseat. Tim ushered Lucy into the house. He looked up and down the street seeing no sign of the truck that had been following them. The guy probably knew that they were on to him now, but Tim didn’t care. The sooner they ended this, the better.  
\---

That night the group that had become a part of their family sat around Tim’s living room trying to formulate a plan. Of course, they wanted Lucy to be safe, but all the options were on the table.

Grey had suggested that Lucy and Tim take some time off, away from the station, but both of them quickly rejected that idea. They could not let this guy dictate their lives. They wanted to confront it and end it.

When Nyla suggested that they use the two as bait to draw the guy out, everyone quickly shot the idea down. Everyone except Tim and Lucy. They just looked at each other as the others started to argue. Both had already thought through the idea on their own.

Lucy could see the uncertainty in his eyes. She knew that if they did this they would be exposing their selves, but sometimes the reward was worth the risk. She also knew that being by Tim’s side was probably the safest she could be. “We’ll do it,” she said causing the room to go eerily silent. Her eyes never left Tim’s. She knew he agreed. They knew each other too well.

“We’ll do it,” he echoed.

“Are you sure that’s what you both want to do,” John asked, his concern evident in his voice. “It could get dangerous.”

Lucy and Tim shared another look before nodding. “Yeah,” Tim said shortly. “We need to end this and get this guy off the streets before he hurts someone.”

“No need to act so macho Bradford,” Angela said seriously. “If there is a way to catch this guy without putting the two of you in danger that’s the best option.”

Tim shook his head at her words. “No. He’s fixated on her. We need to draw him out and if that means using us as bait, then that’s what we’re doing.”

A brief moment of silence washed over the group. “I can have some extra plainclothes officers around the restaurant,” Grey said trying to add a little comfort to the idea. “That way if something was to go sideways, there would be back up around.”

“I don’t like it,” Jackson said adding his two cents. Lucy was his partner, former roommate, but most importantly, she was his best friend. He saw the struggle that she went through after Caleb. He had to make countless trips to the nearby store for concealer for weeks for her to cover the tattoo. Then she stopped asking for it, he never asked why, but something told him that Tim had a hand in her newfound perspective.

“We’re doing it,” Lucy said flatly. It was her call. In the end, it ultimately was. It was her well-being that was in jeopardy. She figured that Tim would go along with her plan even if everyone else thought it was a bad one. He would keep her safe.

“How do you know he’ll try something?”

“He will. He can’t stand the thought of Lucy dating someone else,” Nyla affirmed. “That’s why he threatened Tim too.”

“Alright,” Grey said with a huff. “I’ll make the arrangements with the officers. When were you thinking of doing this?”

“Tuesday. Next Tuesday,” Tim said quickly.

“Why Tuesday,” Nolan asked cluelessly earning a glare from most everyone in the room.

“Tuesdays are his days. We take that day away, make him seem less important and he’ll have to do react. Make it seem like he’s irrelevant. Make him do something.”

The group left shortly after they hashed out the details of the “date”. Next Tuesday. Ravenna’s at 7. Lucy and Tim sat across from each other in the silence of the living room. Tim was the first to stand causing Lucy to look up at him. She watched as he started walking to his bedroom but stopped just before the door before turning to look at her.

“You don’t have to do this,” he said simply. “We can find another way.”

Lucy shook her head. “I want to do this. I don’t want to live in fear because of this guy. I’ve had enough living in fear waiting for the next psycho to make their move. After Caleb, after everything, I just want it to be done.”

Tim nodded his head. “Alright. Get some rest,” he said with a small smile. “We have to work tomorrow, and I think I can manage to get you paired up with your old T.O. if needed.”

Lucy rolled her eyes at him. “I think my partner might be a little upset if that happened, but I’ll make sure to let that grouchy old T.O. know if I need anything,” she teased back.

He shook his head with a grin. “Goodnight Lucy,” he said giving her another grin before heading into his bedroom.

She could get used to that. A smiling, happy Tim Bradford. She scratched Kojo’s head that was on her lap before she stood to her feet herself. She padded down the hallway into the guest room, Kojo following close behind. Guess he was sleeping with her tonight.

They were going to be okay. They had to be. They would watch each other’s backs, not letting anything happen to the other. They would keep each other safe.

The date was set. The plans were being made. They were going to catch this guy. He was going to rue the day he set his sights on Lucy Chen if Tim had anything to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye! Nice to see you again! Thank you for reading! I appreciate all kudos and comments! What happens next?  
> Let me know what you think!  
> More soon!  
> I'm on Tumblr @therookiebook!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peep Officer Jones. If you follow me on Tumblr (@therookiebook), you already know that's my man. If you don't there is a whole thread in the link in my bio!

A week later, Tim found himself standing alone outside Ravenna’s waiting for Lucy. The plan was created. The trap was set, they just needed it to work. They had made an agreement earlier in the day to meet at the restaurant a little before seven. He had gotten there early to just as a precaution. He wanted to scope the place out before she got there.  
  
Lucy had left the station with Jackson. He was to keep an eye on her until she met up with Tim at the restaurant. It wasn’t that he didn’t think she could not protect herself, he just wanted her to be safe.  
  
Tim stood on the sidewalk; his hands tucked into the pockets of his blazer. His eyes taking in all the plainclothes officers around. Some posing as a couples in the restaurant, others walking around the block, while some sat on the bench across the road. When Grey said he would have the place covered, he was not lying. The earpiece in his ear allowed Angela to tease him about his outfit causing his eyes to roll. He was not too dressed up. Just a pair of light nice jeans, a simple white t-shirt, with a dark gray blazer.  
  
When five minutes passed and there was still no sign of Lucy, he was more annoyed than anything. He figured she was just running a few minutes behind schedule. Traffic can be hectic especially at this time of night. No need to panic just yet. She’d be there soon.  
  
Ten past, no sign of Lucy. She was not one to be late like this. She had been late to roll call a few times by mere minutes by not like this. He wants to just call the whole thing off to find out where the hell she was, but he can’t. This was to draw the guy out and maybe they could catch him without incident.  
  
“Has anyone heard for West,” he asked aggressively into the microphone clipped to the inside of his blazer.  
  
“Not yet,” Angela replied. “I’ll try to call again. No answer,” she said a minute of silence. “Nope.”  
  
Twenty minutes slowly ticked by. Continuously he checked his watch. Where the hell was she? He must have looked like he was being stood up by the looks of pity from the patrons in the restaurant. “Damn it. I’ll go check the apartment myself,” he snapped. He turned quickly about to head towards his truck when Grey’s voice came in over the walkie.  
  
“No, Tim. We need you here when Lucy shows. We’ll send Jones.” Tim looked across the street Jones, who looked his way quickly. They shared a nod and he started towards a car. Jones had been at Mid-Wilshire for nearly six years. Tim had talked to the guy, but they weren’t close. He seemed like a good cop, kept his nose clean and out of trouble.  
  
He probably looked like a lunatic as he started to pace on the sidewalk. Four steps, turn, four steps turn and repeat.  
  
“Sergeant Grey, medics are on scene tending to Officer West, Officer Chen is nowhere in sight,” Jones says grimly fifteen slow minutes later.  
  
Tim is already running across the street before he could fully process what was said. He can hear Angela and Harper in his ear telling him to stop, but he couldn’t…he just couldn’t. Not if she’s in danger. His Silverado peeled out of the parking lot leaving skid marks in his wake.  
  
Tim carefully disregarded the red lights. He barely heard the sirens over the sound of his pounding heart. He saw flashing blue lights in his mirror, but he wasn’t stopping. They would have to wait until he got to her apartment. Only when the patrol car flew around him and slid in front did he realize it was probably Angela escorting him through the city.  
  
When he arrived at her apartment in record time, his truck was barely in park before Tim was flying out of the vehicle. An uneasy feeling washed of him as he ran across the street. His march to the ambulance only halted by Angela grabbing his arm from behind.  
  
“Let me talk to West,” she said as he yanked away from her. “I know you’re angry and scared,” she tried to reason. “Let me talk to West. I trained him, talking to me will be easier than having to face you. If something has happened, you know he’s already feeling guilty. Just let me talk to him.”  
  
Reluctantly, Tim agreed. He stood back and watched as Angela walked over to the ambulance where Jackson was receiving treatment from the EMTs. “Watch him,” he heard Angela tell Jones, who nodded and walked closer to Tim. He stood there watching as they two talked. He caught Jackson looking his way more than once. The guilt could not be hidden from the younger officer’s face.  
  
Angela walked over to Tim after a few minutes silently dismissing Jones. “What happened,” he asked before she could even open her mouth.  
  
“They were attacked as soon as they walked out. He doesn’t know if it was one man or multiple. He heard Lucy yell then everything went black. A couple walking down the street found West knocked out on the sidewalk. Lucy was nowhere to be seen.”  
  
“Set up a perimeter. Go door to door, canvas the whole damn city. Talk to everyone and anyone. We don’t stop until we find her.”  
  
“Tim,” Angela started.  
  
“We don’t stop until we find her,” he reaffirmed gruffly.  
  
“I know you’re scared. We all are. Chen has been through enough. She’s more than a co-worker. She’s family. We’re going to do everything we can to find her,” Angela tried to encourage.  
  
Tim nodded looking away from her. This should have never happened. He stood there his head tilted down with his nose pinched at the top with his eyes closed. He felt ultimately defeated. Letting go, his hand ran roughly over his short hair before landing on his hips.  
  
Soon the whole neighborhood was swarmed with officers and patrol cars. The sooner they got a lead the better.  
  
“Do we still have eyes on Pruitt,” Tim asked standing in the little command center at the back of Angela’s car.  
  
“The unit that was tailing him last him about thirty minutes ago,” Nyla informed causing Tim to clench involuntarily.  
  
He wanted to be out there looking for her. Maybe she had been able to run away, but her phone was broke and she was trying to hide from the guy. He needed to be out there looking for her, but Grey made it clear that he would not be going anywhere unless it was with him.  
  
The shrill of his cellphone broke Tim out of his trance. He could not focus on the information that was being relayed in. So many dead ends already. No witness. Nothing. He was reliving his worse nightmare. He had nearly lost her once already; he couldn’t do it again.  
  
Pulling the phone from his pocket, his heart skipped a beat at her name on his screen. Quickly, he slid across the screen moving the device to his ear. “Lucy,” he said hopeful that her voice would be on the other end. All the attention now on him.  
  
Silence only answered him.  
  
“Lucy,” he said again sternly.  
  
Again, silence.  
  
“Just make a sound. Let me know you’re okay. Where are you?”  
  
He heard a breathless laugh on the other end. A chill ran down his spine. The hairs on the back of his neck standing at full attention. “I’m sorry Officer Bradford, but Lucy can’t come to the phone right now,” Jason teased. Tim could hear the smile in his voice.  
  
Tim’s blood ran cold. His heart plummeted to the floor. He had her. The bastard had her. He made her promise that he would keep her safe, but yet again, another promise broken. “If you hurt her, I will make sure you regret it for the rest of your life,” Tim threatened venomously causing eyebrows to raise.  
  
A laugh answered him. “Oh, how cute Bradford. I guess the boyfriend act was not an act after all, how cute is that. Here I was thinking it was just a ploy. Now, Lucy tell your boyfriend that you’re okay.”  
  
“Tim,” he heard her scared voice through the phone and his heart shattered.  
  
“Lucy. Where are you? Are you okay?”  
  
“I’m fine. I think we’re close to the dock-,” she rattled off before the phone was snatched away. The sound of skin meeting skin sent a rattle through his bones and he jerked involuntarily. He tried to listen, but the voices were too far away.  
  
“That’s enough of that,” he heard Jason’s breathless voice faintly on the other end before he heard a muffled cry. This asshole was dead. “Now Tim, thank you for setting this day up for me. I’ll make sure that Lucy Lu knows how much you love her. Too bad you’ll never see her again.”  
  
The line clicked before he had a chance to reply. His grip on the phone loosened and it crashed to the ground.  
He had let her down. Again.  
  
His broken heart was being stomped on each passing second. His stomach-churning. He felt the bile start to rise in the back of his throat.  
  
“He has her,” he said softly meeting the eyes of those around him. “The bastard has her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye yo! A little small one. Thanks for reading! Setting it for the end! Let me know what you think!! I appreciate all the kudos and comments! More soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr @therookiebook

Lucy barely lifted her heavy eyelids as she tried to blink herself awake. She had a good assumption of where she was, but when Jason dragged her in her drugged state, she did not get that good of a look around. She could tell she was in a warehouse, just by the large empty space around her. Her wrists and ankles were bound to the wooden chair she was sat in by zip-ties. Fogginess clouded her mind as she looked around the vastly empty room. A boat being repaired on a lift caught her attention; it must be a clue.

She and Jackson had been on their way out of the apartment when they were attacked. Jackson had walked out first and was met with a firm whack to the head that sent him to the ground. Lucy’s scream was cut short by the gun being aimed at her. Her eyes landed on Pruitt with a sickening smile on his face. “Well hello there Ms. Chen,” he said smugly. She couldn’t run or try to fight back with the gun leveled on her. Jason pushed her towards a black Tahoe, she felt the needle in her neck before she reached the car and she collapsed into his arms.

She was alone for now. Jason nowhere in sight. Lucy tried sluggishly to loosen the restraints with little success. The plastic only digging harder into her skin. She could deal with the pain and marks, at least it was not another unwanted tattoo on her skin. Slowly, the fogginess waivered after awhile and Lucy came back to herself. Her efforts to escape the bounds intensified.

The sound of a door swinging open froze her in her attempts. Lucy could hear the footsteps coming closer and she sat back in the chair. “You know you must be pretty popular,” Jason teased as he walked closer to her. “You’re phone just won’t stop ringing. Especially Tim. Poor guy.”

Lucy’s eyes narrowed on Jason as he came into view. His focus was on her phone in his hand as he scrolled through it. Her stomach was uneasy at the smile that twitched on his lips at various moments while he looked through her phone. “I bet you’re wondering why I did this,” Jason started looking over at Lucy.

“Because you’re a sick, coward,” she bit.

The edge of his lips turned upwards in a grin as he stepped over to her. Jason lowered himself in front of her. His hands landing on his knees causing Lucy to try fruitlessly to jerk away. Jason’s grip tightened and they locked eyes. A minute passed before his grip slowly started to loosen and Jason pushed himself up, so he was standing over her again. “You can think what you want. That’s one of the great things about this country, isn’t it? But you’re wrong.”

“Attacking women. Drugging them and taking them to a secluded warehouse. Sounds like a coward to me.”

The sound of skin smacking skin echoed through the empty warehouse. Lucy bit the inside of her cheek trying to prevent herself from saying something else. Slowly, she turned her head back towards Jason. She saw the fury building in his eyes as she flickered her eyes back up. “Is that it,” she asked shortly.

A sick grin spread across his face as he looked down at Lucy. “Oh, we’re just getting started. I think we need to call up Tim and see what he has to say,” Jason said sliding her phone open again.

Lucy could hear the worry in his voice as soon as he answered the phone calling her name. Jason smiled over his shoulder at her holding up a finger like he’d be with her in a second. “I’m sorry Office Bradford, but Lucy can’t come to the phone right now,” he teased into the phone.

She didn’t know what Tim said in response, probably a threat or two, but it made Jason laugh in response. “Oh, how cute Bradford. I guess the boyfriend act was not an act after all, how cute is that. Here I was thinking it was just a ploy. Now, Lucy tell your boyfriend you’re okay,” he said walking over to her as he talked lowering the phone to her ear.

“Tim,” she said trying to sound brave, but ultimately failing.

“Lucy. Where are you? Are you okay,” Tim asked hastily. Lucy could hear how close to the edge he was. Waiting for the straw that would break the camels back. The next thing that would throw off the balance and send him spiraling down. She had seen how he reacted to Isabel a few years ago, how he nearly gave up everything to save her, and how it destroyed him to finally let her go.

“I’m fine. I think we’re close to the dock-,” she rattled off quickly before the phone was snatched away from her ear. A sting radiated again across her cheek.

Pruitt’s hand gripped her chin hard enough to bruise forcing her to look at him. “Shut the fuck up,” he seethed through clenched teeth. He grabbed a nearby cloth forcing it into her mouth before covering it with a piece of duct tape. “That’s enough of that,” he said breathlessly. “Now, Tim thank you for setting up this day for me. I’ll make sure that Lucy Lu knows how much you love her. Too bad you’ll never see her again,” he said teasingly bringing the phone to his ear.

Lucy and Jason locked eyes as he dropped the phone on the concrete floor causing it to shatter. A smirk plastered on his face. “Let’s get you out of here.”

\--

“Can we get a trace on the call,” Angela asked quickly. Her eyes flickered over to Tim. He was frozen. His chest moving just enough to convince her he was still breathing. He was supposed to be the strong one, the one that didn’t let things faze him, except in moments like these. Moments when his world shattered into thousands of pieces around him. Angela had only seen him like this a few times when Isabel first left him and then the first time that Lucy was taken.

The technician hit a few more buttons on his computer before he looked up at the officers around him. He gave them a somber shake of the head. “I was able to triangulate the signal before the phone cut off. Using three cellphone towers, I can get it within fifteen miles, but that’s a lot of ground to cover especially in LA.”

“She said the docks. Can we just saturate the waterfront areas with units? Maybe if we get enough cars around, he’ll stay put and give us more time to find them,” Angela pondered aloud.

Grey nodded his head quickly. His eyes raked over Tim’s rigid form. Grey swallowed thickly forcing himself to look away. “Listen up people,” he said stepping into the middle of the room full of officers. “Officer Lucy Chen has been abducted. We have information that she is possible around the docks. We need to saturate the area with officers. If you see someone, something, anything you think is suspicious call it in. We’re handing out a picture of the man that is believed to have Officer Chen. If you see this man, do not shoot. Follow and report. No one rests until Chen is found. Stay safe people,” Grey addressed the prescient.

The place erupted within seconds. Officers scrambling to gather their belongings and the gear they needed for patrol. It didn’t matter if they were just starting a shift or wrapping their tour up, it was all hands on deck when one of their own was in danger.

_ Tim _

_ Tim _

_ Tim _

“I’m going to be sick,” he mumbled hastily before he scrambled to a nearby desk for a trashcan. His hands gripped the edge of the plastic can as he emptied his breakfast and lunch into the tiny bin. A handed landed on his shoulder giving it an assuring squeeze before Tim finally moved the trashcan away. His blue eyes landing on Sergeant Grey standing above him. “Sorry,” he said shortly.

“We’re going to find her,” Grey assured. “We won’t stop until we do. C’mon, you’re riding with me.”

\--

Jason had cut Lucy from the binds that kept her strapped to the chair before securing her hands again with new ties that went around her belt loops. His gun poking her in the back as he forced her towards the door of the warehouse. “In a few hours, we’ll be in international waters and you’re lover boy will be nothing but a distant memory.”

“Why do you think Tim and I are together,” Lucy asked slowly her steps towards the door. She needed to stall. She needed to get Jason talking enough to buy herself more time to try and figure out how to get away from the lune.

Pruitt laughed behind her. “Oh c’mon Luce. Do you think I’m an idiot? I watched you for a long time, both of you. I know what love looks like. I know you can see the massive heart eyes the man has for you. Every time he looks your way, you can see it.”

“Have you ever been in love?”

“Yeah,” Jason said after a few seconds of pause behind her. “Once. She left me on our third wedding anniversary for some doctor in Seattle. Her sister lived up there and they met when she went to visit one time.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“That’s a question for another time Lu Lu. Can’t spoil the whole thing right away. I have to give you something to think about. Tell me, Lucy, have you been in love?”

“No,” she lied. “No, I haven’t.” It would have been the truth a year ago. Maybe even six months ago, but things change quickly. She had fallen so hard for a man that she would have sworn that hated her guts when they first met. It’s surprising how much things change as time passes. It ate her up inside how much she had given herself to him without realizing it. Just being around him made her heart race and butterflies to fill her stomach. Her adrenaline spiking with just a graze of contact. How her heart fluttered when he looked at her. Having his arms wrapped around her was a blanket of comfort that she wished she could stay under all the time.

Jason pushed her to the door of the warehouse his gun still pressed into her back. “We’re going to walk out this door and down the pier. We will get in the boat the end on the right. Do not try to run. Do not try to pull any stunts or you will regret it. Are we clear?”

Lucy nodded her head slowly.

“Good,” he said pushing the door open peaking outside. Pruitt grabbed Lucy’s arm and pulled her along with him. They both froze looking towards the road as multiple squad cars passed the warehouse. Lucy closed her eyes and Jason pushed her back into the warehouse. Her back met the brick walls as he held her against it. “You dumb bitch. You ruined everything.”

“Did you think they would give up? You kidnapped a cop, they won’t stop until your in cuffs.”

“I’m not going to prison,” he seethed dangerously low.

“This ends one of two ways. Let me go and try to run, maybe you’ll live and getaway. Stay here and there is no escape.”

“Shut the hell up,” he yelled turning away from her.

Lucy watched Jason for a second. His hands-on top of his head as he tried to come up with an idea of how this worked out for him. Lucy looked over the door. It was still cracked; she could push it open given that her hands were still bound to her waist. It was now or never.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Lucy took another glance at Jason making sure he was still facing away from her before she moved. Quickly, she pushed herself off the wall and ran the door as fast as possible. She made it out the door and a little way up the opening between the building before she felt his arms wrap around her. Lucy thrashed in his grasps screaming loudly as she did.

“You dumb bitch,” he growled as she continued to fight. The sound of the gun going off froze both of them. Luckily, the gun had been aimed across to the other building when it went off.

The screech of tires caused both of them to look towards the road as the patrol car came to a screeching halt. Lucy locked eyes with the passenger, seeing his eyes full of fear and anger, caused her to fight harder in Pruitt’s hands. His arms wrapped around her waist as he picked her up and ushered them back inside the building.

Jason threw her recklessly to the ground causing new scrapes to start bleeding on her hands and face. He slammed the door closed, locking it immediately. Pruitt pushed a nearby desk in the doorway trying to create a barrier between them and the force building on the other side. “Fucking bitch,” he spat before he kicked her in the ribs causing the air to evacuate her lungs.

Coughs sputtered out of her as Lucy tried to catch her breath. She could see the anger that burned in Jason’s eyes as she looked at her. She had survived this once; she could do it again. Her people knew where she was, it was only a matter of time now.

\--

“Lucy,” Tim yelled as he threw the door the patrol car open. Pruitt had just drug her back inside the building. “Lucy,” he yelled again hoping that she would make a sound to let him know she was okay.

“Tim,” Grey yelled at the younger sergeant as Tim ran down the alley. “SWAT is on the way. We’re going to get her. It’s going to be okay.”

Ten minutes passed slowly as they set up a perimeter around the warehouse. The SWAT team was geared up and ready to breach. Angela, Jackson, Nolan, and Harper dressed in their tactical gear ready for the breach. Tim was about to clip his helmet on when Grey walked up to him. “I can’t let you take part in the breach.”

“What?! That’s my officer in there. I can’t just sit by and do nothing,” Tim snapped.

“Sergeant Bradford,” Grey said raising his voice causing other officers to look their way. Both men took a quick glance around before looking back at each other again. “Tim, we both know that Lucy Chen is more than just your officers. Let the SWAT team and the other officers do their jobs.”

Tim had a take a deep breath looking away from Grey as he tried to collect himself. He had to be a part of the breach. He had to make sure she was okay. Make sure the Pruitt would never be able to hurt her again. His jaw clenched looking at the building before them. His arms snapped sending the helmet in his hand crashing into the back of the patrol car. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Grey was right. Lucy was more than just another one of his officers.

With his hands on his hips, Tim turned away from Grey. He saw the subtle nod from Angela as they prepared to enter. His breath caught when they finally slammed through the door. His eyes steady on the door waiting for her to walk out. Waiting for her to come to him. Waiting.

Two shots. Two shots. Tim didn’t even feel Grey’s arms wrapped around him trying to pull him away as he tried to rush into the building. Two other offices, Jones and Murphy barely could help the older sergeant keep him back as Tim struggled in their hands. The screams he heard around were his own as he fought to get free.

It was only when SWAT and the other officers started tricking out of the warehouse that he relaxed slightly. Jones and Murphy still held him back, their own eyes focused on the door as well. When he saw the faintest glimpse of Lucy under Jackson’s arm did he start to breathe again.

They locked eyes for a tiniest of seconds, but it passed in hours for them. In that second, they knew it was okay. They were okay. She was okay. The worry evident in his eyes as he looked at her. The fear in hers was enough to shatter his glass walls. Lucy gave him the tiniest of nods before Jackson ushered her into a waiting ambulance to be taken to the hospital for examination. Only then did the officers let go of him. He wanted to jump in the car and follow her. Make sure that nothing else was going to happen. He wanted to wrap her in his arms as he did a week ago when she had that nightmare and suppress all her worries.

But….

He didn’t. He couldn’t. Tim could not force his legs to move. If he tried, he would probably collapse on the pavement. Instead, he stood straight watching the ambulance disappear. He would go to her soon enough. They would talk and he would tell her everything. He would tell her how the past week made him realize what he was trying so hard to disregard.

Movement to his left caused Tim to turn his attention back to the warehouse where members of the SWAT team were leading a bloody and limping Jason Pruitt to a nearby ambulance. He felt Jones and Murphy tighten their grip on his shoulders again, but Tim easily shook them off.

“Well the boyfriend did show up after all,” Pruitt teased through the blood that ran down his face. His nose was broken, a parting gift from Lucy.

“Your games are over,” Tim bit standing over the man. “You lost.”

“But didn’t I actually win?”

“No. No, you didn’t,” Tim said with a shake of the head. “The only thing you did was make her stronger than she was before. People like you never win in this world. The good always finds a way. Enjoy prison,” he said before walking away back towards Grey.

“I’m proud of you,” the older man said with a smile causing Tim to look up at him quizzically.

“For?”

A small grin crossed Grey’s features. “I would have beat the hell out of him.”

“I wanted to,” Tim confessed softly. “But it looks like Lucy already beat me to it,” he said with a tiny smirk on his face looking back over at Jason being cuffed to the stretcher for transport to the hospital. “Mind dropping me back at my truck because technically was off today and the paperwork can wait until tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Grey said with a nod of the head. “I think we all deserve a night of rest. You heading to the hospital?”

Tim shook his head. “No, she wouldn’t want me there. I’m sure West and Nolan will make sure she makes it home safely.”

Grey stayed silent beside him. He knew better. If Tim Bradford wasn’t going to the hospital, he damn sure would be waiting at Lucy’s stoop until she got home. He needed to make sure that she was okay. He needed to see her, be around her. Be there for her if she needed anything. The sergeant had seen it building between the two since after Lucy’s training had ended and this just pushed the two impossibly closer together.

The pot was boiling over. Soon it would explode. Whether it would be good or bad, time would only tell. Every story has an ending, but this one was just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye yo! Thanks for reading!! ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!! So sorry this took so long. I went on a mini vaycay and just hit a lull. 
> 
> The support for this story has been unbelievable! Thank you for all the kind words and kudos! Hopefully, the end will be worth it *insert wink face*. Thank you all! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone for all the support on this fic! It has been a blast to write this little venture!   
> Thank you for the comments and kudos! See you in the next one soon!

He knocked on her door at exactly fifteen passed two in the morning. He knew because he had been waiting in his truck for the past thirty minutes trying to convince himself to just drive home instead. The light in her living room had been on and he could see her silhouette as she walked through the apartment. The last time she had been there was when Tim made her come stay at his house until Pruitt was caught.  
  
Was he nervous? No. Then why does he feel so tingly and numb? He shouldn’t have come tonight. She had already been through so much and didn’t need him piling onto it anymore. She had already put up with enough of his bullshit anyway.  
  
He was just about to give up and turn away from the door when he heard the deadbolt unlock. The door opened and their eyes met. He could see the bruises and cut on her face and it was a punch straight to the gut. “Hey,” he said softly after a few seconds.  
  
“Hi,” she replied just as gently as he did. “What are you doing here? Figured you had enough of me by now,” she played softly.  
Tim gave her a timid grin. “I uh- I,” he stuttered. ‘I’ll never get enough of you’ is what he wanted to say, but he bit his tongue. “I’m sorry. I’ll go,” he said motioning over his shoulder before he started to turn away.  
  
“Wait,” she called before he could turn away from her. “Tim? Do you want to come in,” she asked. He could hear the hint of nervousness in her words.  
  
He swallowed heavily looking at her before he merely nodded his head. Lucy held the door open so he could join her inside the apartment. He stood in her kitchen; his hands tucked in the pockets of his jeans as he looked around her place. He had been here before, several times, but this time his nerves were running amuck and his heart was racing out his chest.  
  
Lucy shut the door before she turned to look at him. Jackson and John had brought her home from the hospital and offered to stay with her, but Lucy refused. When Tim didn’t show at the hospital, she knew that he would be by her apartment soon enough. She had waited for hours and was just about to give up and head to bed when she heard the knock on her door. “So,” she said joining him at the island in the kitchen.  
  
“So,” he muttered, copying her.  
  
“The doctor said I’m fine. Just a few bruises and scrapes. Grey wants me to take some days off, but I’m fine. This isn’t like the last time,” she added softly.  
  
The last time. The last time she had nearly died. She was not breathing when he pulled her out of the barrel and forced the breath of life back into her lungs. He held her close in the dirt of the hills as she cried into his chest. He held her hand the whole helicopter ride to the hospital too. Her eyes never leaving his as they searched for the comfort that the other brought. That’s what happens when you ride with the same person nearly every day for twelve hours for nearly a year. They know each other well. Sometimes too well.  
  
“Lucy,” he started with a shake of the head, “Take a few days. Get yourself back in the right headspace then we can see about work. The last time…it shouldn’t have happened, and this shouldn’t have either. Take a couple of days to relax and recover. Not saying to take three weeks, but just enough time for you.”  
  
“Are you saying this as my friend or sergeant,” she asked a teasing tone to her voice.  
  
Tim gave her a small smile looking at the tiny grin on her face. “Both, I guess.”  
  
“Well, I think I stopped listening to your orders about a year ago.”  
  
“You’d have to start in order to stop,” he quipped gently, laughing at the fake look of shock that washed across the face. “Anyways,” he said letting out a deep breath. “It’s late. I just wanted to check on you. I’ll see you later, Lucy,” he said as he started to turn towards the door.  
  
His hand had just hit the door handle when her hand on his arm stopped him. His eyes slid closed and his jaw clenched as he took a deep breath. He was in trouble. He knew it. He was in so much trouble.  
  
“Why did you really come over,” she asked ever so softly. If he wasn’t listening, he would have missed it.  
  
Tim turned back to her. He could see the hope and fear in her eyes. She wanted the same thing he did, but both were too afraid to go after what they wanted. She was the first to move, her lips inches away from his when she paused momentarily to look into his eyes. Her lips ghosting over his was enough to pull him in, enough to make him jump off the edge with no parachute so she could catch him.  
  
Her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands found their way to the curve of her hips as their lips danced with the others. They were sharing the same air. The same breath. Finally.  
  
Lucy was the first to break away. Her forehead resting on his chest with a smile as they both tried to gather their bearings. She could hear him breathing heavily in her ear. He was just a keyed up and longing as she was. The desire that was stored away for years finally breaking the surface. Lucy leaning back to look into his eyes. His blues reflected the same fire and passion as her brown ones.  
  
Tim leaned down again to capture her lips with his. A small moan escaped her at the contact of their lips meeting again. He smiled against her when she squealed as his hands drifted to the backside of her thighs picking her up effortlessly causing her legs to wrap around his waist as he moved them to the living room couch.  
  
He sat down on the sofa first, their lips still locked as Lucy came to rest on his lap. One of his hands moved to her face and gently brushed strands of hair behind her ear while the other stayed resting on her side. They moved against each other slowly. Their lips experimenting trying to figure out how to get the best they could.  
  
The fireworks were exploding. They were swimming in a puddle of stars as they fought for control. It was everything that a first kiss was supposed to be. The push and pull. The give and take. It was a dream come true with the man that started to fill every one of her fantasies.  
  
It was Tim’s turn to pull away. His blue eyes twinkling in the low light as he looked up at Lucy. She could see the admiration, the pure love that was gleaming in his eyes. No one had ever looked at her the way he was. It was something she had wanted for forever. Sometimes the eyes say more than words could ever describe. They were the pathway to a person’s soul, to their true feelings, and at this moment, she saw everything he was wanting to say.  
  
Her fingers playing with the hem of his shirt caused Tim to briefly look down before meeting her eyes again. The fire in his eyes raged at the sultry grin that spread across her face. He let her pull his t-shirt off before quickly reclaiming her lips as his fingers started to tug at the waist of her sweatpants. Pushing herself off of him just enough, Lucy let him ease the sweats down until she could kick them off.  
  
It all felt surreal having him under her, waiting, and wanting. Almost as if they broke contact, the dream would fade, and she would wake up alone in her bedroom. Lucy could feel him through the thin fabric of her underwear and his jeans. She smirked at the groan that escaped him as she rolled her hips against him. She wanted his jeans off. She needed them off. Lucy undid the button his jeans as he claimed her lips again. Her fingers hooked under the band of his boxers as she started pushing the garments down.  
  
His hands slid under her loose t-shirt and up her smooth body causing her to smile against him. Again, he groaned upon finding no evidence of a bra. Quickly, he ripped the shirt up and off her body leaving her exposed. Lucy started to push her last layer of clothing down her legs when his hand on hers stopped her. Lucy looked up at him a quizzically. At that moment, she saw the question in his eyes. Was she ready for this? Was this what she wanted? Was this okay? Her only response was to lift herself off of him to continue pushing her undergarments down her legs.  
  
They were skin to skin. Heart to heart. Ready to jump over the edge and fall into each other. Lucy gently held his face in her hands looking at him for a moment before pressing her lips against his once more. The kiss they were sharing turned to an audible gasp as he slowly filled her. His head leaned forward against her shoulder as he tried to compost himself. If he didn’t, it would be over way too soon.  
  
Tim could feel her heart racing just as fast as his as they just sat there relishing their current situation. Neither said a word as Lucy started to move above him. Tim’s hands drifted to her hips to hold her as she took what she wanted. Using him as she wanted. As she needed.  
  
Lucy grabbed his chin forcing him to look at her. She pressed her lips against his again as she started to pick up her pace. They were both too keyed up and they had wanted this for so long, this wasn’t going to last long. His hands gripped her backside as he pulled her closer to him and thrusting up as he did causing her to squeal against him.  
  
Then starts were exploding. Vision became hazed as they reached their peaks. Lucy’s hand gripped his shoulders tightly as she tried to hang on for dear life as she topped the mountain. If she could only see what he saw as she came undone, she would never doubt her beauty again.  
  
They sat there for a minute. His hand running up and down her side. His thumb occasionally smoothing over the tattoo that was branded into her skin. No matter how much she tried to tell him that day was not his fault, he would never truly forgive himself. She was supposed to be his responsibility. He was supposed to be a good enough cop to see the danger that was right in front of them, but he didn’t, and he let her down.  
  
“Hey, come back,” she said cupping his cheek in her hand as his gaze was fixed on the black ink on her torso.  
  
Tim’s eyes lifted to hers. His blue eyes meeting hers once more. “I’m right here,” he said softly.  
  
“Yeah. Yeah, you are,” she said with a grin before she leaned down to capture his lips with hers once more.  
  
Mysterious flowers pushed them together. A threat to her well being pushed him to realize how he felt and how he had felt for a long time. Now, together they were unbeatable. He wasn’t going to let go anytime soon and neither was she.


End file.
